I need that kind of punishment
by Twisteddarkangel
Summary: Severus Snape One-shot  LEMON  I wrote it for XxTheUnknowableGirlxX, seeing as she wrote one for me. ENJOY!


_**I Need That Kind Of Punishment**__** **a Severus Snape One-shot for**__** XxTheUnknowableGirlxX**__****LEMON!**_

"We're going back to Hogwarts!" Staci kept singing, making me giggle. It's our sixth year of school and that means only one more year of classes, that we can't tolerate, and one Professor that everyone detests …no loathes. Every year us Gryffindors have to put up with crap from the Slytherins and their Head of House; Severus Snape. "I can't wait for Quidditch to begin," Staci exclaimed.

I rotated my eyes, "You and your sports." She was the athletic chick whereas I was the bookworm. I started weaving my fingers into my medium, dark blue, hair while we were finding a compartment to sit in. I always played with my hair when I was tensed; so needless to say I was ALWAYS messing with my hair.

As we were walking towards the last part of the train I was tripped by this blond hair boy who looked to be in his second year. "Uncivilized! A Gryffindor just touched me!" He started cleaning his shoe like there was no tomorrow. I got up, red faced, and looked towards the ground, "I'm dreadfully s-sorry." He smirked, "Sorry? You just destroyed a very expensive pair of shoes and not to mention I can't take them back because they have Gryffindor scum on them!"

Staci stepped in front of me, "Don't you dare talk to her like that; if your overweight self wasn't in the hallway then we could've got by and your damn shoes would still have that Slytherin slime trail on them!" He looked at me, "You can't even defend your own ass! Have to have your girlfriend do it for you?"

I looked into his eyes, "I-I can take care of myself-f." This cause the boy to snicker as he turned away, and Staci turned towards me, "Don't let them mess with you Aza." I felt my face get warmer and I gripped my hair, now bright red, and began messing with it again. My hair changes colors with my mood, if you couldn't tell.

"Thanks, Staci, for sticking up for me…again." If you haven't noticed I'm very shy; quiet. I'm easily pushed around by others. If it weren't for Staci I would have no friends and I probably would be the carpet in the great hall for everyone to wipe their feet on. "No big," she laughed, "Friends do that for each other. Now we need to get ready and find a seat."

_A few weeks into the school year…_

I was in the dungeon's, cleaning the floors and desks, for detention. I wasn't paying attention and when Professor Snape asked me a question I didn't know the answer. "Keep scrubbing _Gryffindor_." I sighed, "Just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean you can call me that." He always did that to me; in class, detention, just about anywhere. "Well if you were a Slytherin you wouldn't fall asleep in my class." That was it!

I was tired of all this shit, ever Slytherin already teased and embarrassed me and now the head of the house was putting me down due to where the hat placed me. I got fed up so I just threw my rag into the bucket and walked out of the room; not caring what Snape thought. I was upset and tired of all the shit.

I got to the corner of the hallway when suddenly I saw a glimpse of blond hair. I knew it was Draco, the boy from the train. Every day he picked on me, a second year picking on a sixth year can you believe that? I turn back around and started to walk back towards the dungeons.

When suddenly, and unexpectedly, I was tossed into the wall. My first thought was one of Draco's clowns had seen me, but as I turned I came face to face with my potion master. "What is your problem…Sir?" He looked displeased (probably cause I was being vulgar and I've NEVER been that way before!) and yet there was something unusual in his eyes; something I couldn't place my finger on it.

"You are not finished with your detention Aza. Now back to my classroom IMEDIANTLY!" I pushed him off me, "I'm tired of you treating me like scum! Just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm not worth anything! I'm the finest student in Potions and you know it! I hate your attitude as does everyone else; you're just a gigantic git!"

He was shocked at my sudden outburst. "No one has ever spoken to me in that way and I never predicted a student, Gryffindor or not, to utter such…such expressions!" He moved in closer to me, "I should punish you for your rudeness, you know that?" I backed into the wall again, humiliated and stunned at my outburst. He was now leaning over me, "I think I know what you need..." I felt his breath on my neck, causing me to shiver, "I'm sorr-" Just then his mouth devoured mine.

I deepened the kiss, savoring his taste. His tongue was tangling with mine, giving me so much pleasure. Next thing I know my feet are off the ground and around his waist as he has me pinned to the wall. His lips travel down my jaw line towards my breast. I realized a button, from my blouse, was missing and my breast were showing more than usual but I didn't care.

He stopped kissing me and stared into my eyes, "I don't know what came over me but I like the sensation you give me." I blushed, "You make me feel different and I don't want it to stop." He started kissing my neck, causing me to groan with delight causing him to smirk into my neck. I loved the feeling and didn't want it to end. We wouldn't have had I not heard a noise coming our way.

"Um…Professor," I moaned, quietly. "Hmm," he answered, not taking his lips off my neck. "I hate to interject my 'punishment' but would it be possible to finish this in private?" He pulled away and nodded, taking my hand and rushed towards his classroom. He didn't let go of my hand till we were in his chambers.

I looked around the room, seeing loads of books on shelves and on the floor. He had a king-sized bed; green and silver the Slytherin colors. He went and locked the door; using silencio to silence us from the world. He then turned towards the fireplace, pointed his wand and said, "Incendio!" All of a sudden a fire materialized out of nowhere. I then realized how chilly it was down in his room.

When he had the fire started he descended on me; pushing me onto the bed. With that said, he turned his attention towards me again, "Where were we Miss Aza." "Just Aza, Sir." He smirked, "Then you must call me Severus." I laughed, blushing as he began to climb over me; straddling me. His hands were unbuttoning my shirt.

I took the chance to do that same to him. He tore my shirt off in a blink of an eye and began to caress my breast again, biting the nipple. His tone chest was warm and smooth under my hand. He then began to suck on my breast; working on taking my skirt off. I could feel myself harden under his touch.

I took my nails and scratched down his back. This caused his length to grow in his pants. "Happy to see me Sev?" He brought his lips up to my ear, "You have no idea." I then began on his trousers, using my teeth. This caused him to groan with pure pleasure. He would get louder every time my teeth, or tongue, connected with his pelvis.

When we were both bare he started kissing down my chest. He pulled away and whispered, "Are you sure you want this? If we are intimate you won't be able to get your virginity back…" I kissed him, "I've wanted this since I can remember; I want you to be my first." With that said he gradually lowered his length into me.

I'll confess; it was painful. His member, not petite at all, was within me; it was delightful after awhile. I couldn't refrain from seizing the side of the bed to hold on. He began to thrust into me as slow as he could so he wouldn't hurt me anymore than he had. I kept moaning for him to go deeper and quicker.

I was bucking and grinding against him, encouraging him to go more quickly; he didn't get the hint so I seized his ass, urging him closer. Only after that did he start going faster and deeper and I came to my climax, screaming, "Oh yes! Fuck me hard Severus!" He then let his sperm out into me and we were finished.

We were both gasping for air as he rested next to me; caressing me. I embraced him, feeling his sweating and heated body near mine. "That was… fantastic Severus," I breathed. He smiled, kissed my forehead, and held me close. "I love you Aza." I grinned, "I love you too." We then began to fall asleep as I whispered, "I need that kind of punishment more often." He laughed quietly, with a yawn, "Well anytime you want another detention just come get me."


End file.
